


Signs and Embarrassment

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yunho Carries Signs, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho’s the embarrassing one with the signs. Jaejoong’s the embarrassed one trying to hide.</p><p>OR</p><p>The 5 times Yunho's the one with the signs and the 1 time it's Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs and Embarrassment

1

“MARRY ME, KIM JAEJOONG! LET ME HAVE YOUR BUTT BABIES!”

Jaejoong choked on his water as he caught sight of the large sign on the monitor above the field, breath heaving as he tried to stall an embarrassed flush from covering his entire face.  
  
Now, to be fair, he’d seen his fair share of fan declarations during his career. Some more frightening than most, if the “I’ll kill myself if you don’t smile at me” ones were anything to go by; but this was the first time he’d seen a guy holding up a sign saying something as atrocious as “butt babies”.   
  
Butt. Babies. Jaejoong tried to fight the amused smile making its way across his face and instead turned to glare unappreciatively at the young man who just smiled dopily back in return.  
  
It was suffice to say, that when Yoochun came barrelling into his side chanting, “Kim Jaejoong wants butt babies”, Jaejoong had officially gone to hell.  
  
2

“IF YOU WIN THIS, KIM JAEJOONG, I’LL GIVE YOU ONE!”

One what? Jaejoong wanted to ask.  
  
This was the fifth match he’d seen the boy in, and fuck if he wasn’t the cameraman’s favourite fan.  
  
Heck, people had probably seen the sign more times than they’d seen the actual match.  
  
Shaking his head, Jaejoong turned his attention back to the start of the second half.  
  
He could feel his legs straining and his back pulling under the strain of the game, but for some reason looking at the sign actually made him feel more energised. Fuck if he knew why though.  
  
45 minutes and a penalty shoot out later; Jaejoong was hoisted onto the shoulders of his teammates and escorted out through the wings in victory.  
  
A couple of hours later, he lay nestled against the soft breasts of the bartender’s wife, ignoring her soft moans in favour of thinking:  
  
 _One what?_  
  
  
3

“I GRADUATED WITH HONOURS TODAY! YOU’RE MY TREAT!”

Something warm settled in Jaejoong’s chest as he read the sign. He almost felt proud of something he hadn’t accomplished himself. Clearly being exposed to this guy’s signs for the last year was messing with his head.  
  
He could hear Junsu cooing pathetically behind him over the sign and tried to ignore Changmin’s envious, albeit moronic rambling beside him.  
  
“Smart and cute? Fuck, why do you get all the good gay ones? You’re straight aren’t you?!”  
  
“Bi,” Jaejoong mumbled.  
  
“Oh my God, since when?”  
  
Before he could respond, Yoochun beat him to it, “Since Mr. Smart and Cute, obviously.”  
  
“Get out and start playing. Gossiping like old wives about my life isn’t going to help us win this match.”  
  
Just as the others turned away, Jaejoong looked at the boy and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
The look of elation on the kid’s face stayed etched into the recesses of his mind through the entirety of the match.  
 _He really was cute though._  
  
4

“YOU WIN AND YOU’RE KING!”

It was the finals of the World Cup. It was his first and it meant everything in the world to be there. God, every drop of blood and sweat spilled was so that he could stand exactly where he was standing now, surrounded by all the people he loved.  
  
Even Yunho, (whose name he’d finally found out after the kid had been interviewed by BBC some odd years ago), had come a long way by his side and he owed it to him to win. On some level, he owed a lot to the kid’s devotion. After all, it was his signs that had got him through the worst of his career over the last three years.  
  
Hell, the guy had even come out to support him when his scandal with the bartender’s wife had broke out.   
He still cringed at the hurt in Yunho’s eyes.  
  
But honestly, it wasn’t like there was something between them.  
  
Not then.  
  
Not now.  
  
But one thing was for certain…  
  
Yunho was right.  
  
In the here and now of his entire existence…  
  
It came down to one thing.  
  
If he won this. There was no going back.   
  
 _I win and I’m King._  
 _I win and I’m King._  
 _I win and I’m …._  
 _King._  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
They lost.  
  
By a goal.  
  
They lost.  
  
Jaejoong fell to his knees, hands grabbing miserably at his jersey as blood pumped viciously in his ears, drowning out the cries of his own teammates and the elated yells of the opposition.  
  
 _Fuck._  
 _Fuck, why is this my life?!_  
  
It was like the world seemed to agree with how shit the situation was, especially when he felt the first pelts of rain against his face.  
  
He didn’t know how long he sat there, soaked to the bone while people moved around him, telling him how well he’d played, how he had so many more chances to go, how there was always  _next time._  
He got all of that. He really did. But it still  _sucked._  
  
Hours found him lying down on his back in the field, eyes gazing unseeingly at the now clear sky, praying that the footsteps now approaching him would just  _go away._  
  
Like anything was going to go his way though.  
  
Jaejoong groaned, “Please just leave me alone…”  
  
A sign popped up in front of him.

“I’M SORRY YOU LOST. I STILL LOVE YOU.”

  
Jaejoong stared at the sign for minutes, his breath coming in cold misty puffs as more time slowly inched away.  
Closing his eyes, he reached out and grabbed the hand holding the sign.  
  
Counting to three, he pulled with all his might, eyes opening and smiling sadly as Yunho’s eyes stared hopefully at him upside down.  
  
“How much?”  
  
“More than you want to win the world-cup...  
  
...and more than you'll ever love me.”  
  
  
1+ 

“MARRY ME, JUNG YUNHO. YOU CAN HAVE MY BUTT BABIES.”

  
Yunho laughed and laughed and laughed as Jaejoong waved his sign over the heads of millions and millions of people at the airport.  
  
The team had just got back from a couple of charity matches and Yunho had promised to pick Jaejoong up at the airport.  
  
Nothing in the world could have prepared him for Jaejoong marching out of the arrivals door holding the sign while the team walked out behind him chanting “Marry him! Marry him!”  
  
Later, as the two of them lay in bed, Jaejoong turned towards Yunho and asked, “All those years ago, you held up a sign saying ‘If you win this, I’ll give you one’…what did you mean by that?”  
  
Yunho frowned in confusion as he thought back, before breaking out into a grin, “Oh that! It was nothing…”  
  
“Come on tell me…”  
  
“It’s …irrelevant now…”  
  
“Tell me” Jaejoong whined.  
  
“Oh God, it was just…the day before that match, you gave an interview to the paper saying that the only thing you ever wanted was a happy ending…”  
  
“So..?”  
  
“So, I’m going to give you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos you know the drill


End file.
